


Join Me and We Could Own This.

by switchbladejay (ReclaimingRollins)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, finnxseth is implied, i dont want to spoil anything, i have a lot of feelings after elimination chamber, shawn hunter and elias are breifly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReclaimingRollins/pseuds/switchbladejay
Summary: "Alright man." he turned and walked back into the room for Seth to follow, to which he did and made sure to close the door behind him.When he walked into the room Finn was sat on the foot of his bed, looking at his hands. Seth couldn't help but to admire him. He was beautiful, to say the least.





	Join Me and We Could Own This.

"Listen, just think about it. Please?" Finn looked at Seth with pleading eyes. He had laid his cards all out tonight, and there was no turning back now. 

"I don't know man," he took a breath, and an almost too painful pause, "I'll think about it." he said, not wanting to let Finn down. Everything about him seemed fragile, almost and Seth couldn't bear to hurt him again. 

Finn smiled, genuinely. 

"Awesome, You won't regret this Seth. We could run the world." 

"alright, alright. Get out of here before I change my mind." a small, playful smirk made it way on to Seth's face. 

Finn let out a small laugh and shook his head as he turned torwards the door. 

"Think about it, Seth." and with that he left.

☆☆☆ 

Seth spent all night thinking about the proposal Finn had laid out earlier. He couldn't seem to get it out of his head. 

_"Why don't you join the club? We could take over Raw and we would be unstoppable. Say, we could be the next Shawn Michaels and Triple H."_

That specific line played over and over again. However, the more it did the better it began to sound to Seth. He couldn't take it anymore. He didn't care if it was two o'clock in the goddamned morning, he needed to talk to Finn.

He jumped out of bed and grabbed his phone and room key then set out to find Finn's room.

☆☆☆ 

Thirty minutes later and a lot of apologizing to an angry Elias, he finally found his room. 

He knocked rather loudly and a few moments later the door was replaced by a sleepy, shirtless Finn. 

"Seth? what're you doin' here?" he rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. 

"I'm sorry to wake you up, I'll make it up to you, but now we need to talk and it's too important to wait. I'll buy you coffee or somethin' man, just let me in."

"Alright man." he turned and walked back into the room for Seth to follow, to which he did and made sure to close the door behind him. 

When he walked into the room Finn was sat on the foot of his bed, looking at his hands. Seth couldn't help but to admire him. He was beautiful, to say the least. 

After a few moments, Seth remembered why he was here in the first place, and spoke up.

"I thought about what you said." 

"Is that what you woke me up for?" Finn said with a laugh, "for that your ass is staying here the rest of the night." 

Seth joined in and laughed. Of course, "only for you." 

"So, you make a decision?" 

"Yes."

"So," Finn after Seth paused, "what'll it be?" 

"Let's burn it down and build it up, _together_."

**Author's Note:**

> SETH SHOULD BE IN THE CLUB OKAY
> 
> I HAVE A LOT OF FEELINGS AFTER ELIMINATION CHAMBER OKAY.


End file.
